Thieving for Love
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: Whoever said thieves never prosper? Kit Fisto finds that stealing can be quite rewarding… KitAayla fanfic, humour fic!


**Thieving for Love**

_Yet _another _Kit/Aayla one shot, probably one of my last as it seems my Star Wars muse has up and split. ;( Anyway, this fic takes place in the Clone Wars yet again and is dedicated to my awesome beta-reader and friend, **Kitanga**! Welcome back to hope to see you sighing up for an account again soon.

* * *

_

"Where is it?! How can it be missing?!" Kit Fisto winced at the sound of holobooks hitting the ground, accompanied by the frantic sound of Jedi Knight, Aayla Secura's voice.

"Uh, lost something, Aayla?" Kit asked, looking over his shoulder at the approaching storm in the form of the elderly Temple Librarian Jocasta Nu, thundering to the shelves that he and Aayla currently occupied, ready to decapitate whoever was destroying_ her_ archives.

"No, I am currently getting ready to bake a cake. _Of course I've lost something_! I need a holobook about the Felucia system, as you know I leave for there in a week, and I don't know much about the planet at all. I _need_ that holobook!" Aayla replied, tossing yet another holo over her shoulder, the Twi'lek's harsh tone making her lover, Kit, recoil.

"That may be true, Aayla, but Madame Nu is coming up right behind me, ready to pounce. I suggest you start running!" Kit looked again at the librarian, whose face was quite stormy to say the least, pushing his slight hurt to one side.

"Oh, Kit, I'm sure you're exaggerating! And, I _need_ that holobook! In fact, I'd even _like_ it if she _was_ coming to lecture me, then I could ask her where the _blasted _holo is!" Aayla scowled, pulling more of the object in question out of the shelves, before dumping them on the ground.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, love." Kit pecked Aayla on the cheek and hurried off, wincing as his ears caught the verbal blasting directed at Aayla.

Shaking his head, Kit felt for the poor Twi'lek. Being on the end of Madame Nu's tongue lashings was never pleasant. Just as he was about to leave the archives, getting away from the scene of the crime so to speak, his sharp eyes caught sight of a holobook lying on a nearby desk. The Nautolan picked it up and studied the book carefully. With his trademark cocky grin, he discreetly slipped the holo into his robes.

Just as he was about to exit the archive, Kit felt eyes staring at him. Turning around yet again, he locked gazes with a Youngling looking at him goggle-eyed.

"You took a book! That's bad. Madame Nu doesn't let people take the holobooks out of the archives!" The Youngling frowned at the Jedi Master and Kit groaned, tugging at his tentacles in frustration.

"And _you're_ interrupting a Jedi Master. That's also bad. If you want to be a Jedi then I recommend you back away now, because I can make your apprenticeship very long indeed!" Kit hissed, surprising himself and the Youngling with his tone. The Youngling gasped, turned and ran away crying, muttering something about 'evil Jedi Masters'.

Shaking his head, Kit continued on his way, one webbed hand over the precious item hidden in his robes.

"Aayla? Aayla, are you in there?" Kit asked, finger over the comm button on the door to Aayla's quarters. He had to admit, he was a bit nervous about how his present would be received. Aayla had been a bit snappish in the archive yesterday.

"Yes, come in. And thanks for abandoning me in the archive yesterday." Aayla snapped, her voice changing from metallic to humanoid as Kit entered the quarters.

"Sorry, my love, but I have a gift for you to make up for it." Kit replied, deftly closing and locking the door. Aayla raised an eyebrow, her face sceptical, but the expression soon changed to delight as she took in the holobook Kit was holding up.

"Kit! The holo I was looking for! Oh, thank you. Here, I'm sorry I was so snappish in the archives yesterday…let me make it up to you….and I have gratitude to express." Aayla said slyly, grinning rather wickedly, before pulling a surprised Kit into her arms. The tone, as well as the blue hand swiftly unbuttoning his shirt, made Aayla's intention pretty clear to Kit.

The Jedi Master's last coherent thought for quite awhile was: 'Who ever said thieves never prosper?'

_Finis

* * *

_

_I would be much obliged if you would leave a review on your way out the door. ;) Yes, begging is low…but effective!! ;)_


End file.
